Drawing Days
by BloodyRoses x3379
Summary: "Sitting on the side walk Doing nothing cause apparently I'm innnviiiisibleee " "What are you d-doing?" "Singing." "W-why?" "Cause I'm bored. And apparently invisible." "But I c-can see you?" I froze and looked behind me. I saw a small boy standing there. He looked just like a mini Tsuna from KHR. What the hell?


Hello~ Well come~ Anyway I don't own KHR, just my cute Serena and any other oc's I add in. This chapter is boring, but required. This is my first time submitting something. Feedback would be great. You don't have to.

WARNING: Language. Spelling mistakes. Grammar. Bunch of other shit.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or any games mentioned in here. -

"Damn it!" A black haired girl yelled and started slamming her head on the keyboard.

"SERENA CUT THAT OUT!" Yelled her mother from the kitchen. Serena just muttered darkly and looked back up at the screen.

"Screw you assface!" She then exited the game she was playing and got out of the chair she was sitting in. She had been playing left 4 Dead for some time now, and it was really pissing her off.

"I give up..." Serena walked to the couch and flopped down onto it, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. She then decided to take a nap... But wasn't able to however.

"Get your ass off that couch and go to school! Your supposed to be sick! But you act like you aren't! If you have so much energy. Go. To. School!" Her mother yelled. Her mother had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And she had a vicious temper when angry.

"Yes mom..." Serena hefted herself up and walked to her room. She then proceed to get dressed and started stuffing the things she'd need in her bag. Making a split descion to grab her I-pod and laptop. Smiling softly she also grabbed a box of tissues. She would call her mom when the school sent her home. But for now she would have to go. Oh how she envied her older sisters.

"I'm off." She wiped her nose with a tissue an put it in her pocket. Planing to throw it out when she saw a garbage can.

\-/

"Hello Idiot." Serena's face fell to an emotionless state.

"Hello bitch." The girl scoffed and walked ahead of Serena.

"Your just a worthless pecie of space, kill your self and do everyone a favor." Serena just glared at the red haired girl's comment and walked around her.

"As fun as it has been talking to you, I have to get to school." The red head scoffed once more an turned a corner.

"What ever." Serena glared and kept walking straight. Wishing to just punch the girl in the face.

-/-

After school she got home and threw away a bunch of used tissue. She went straight to bed.

First

Dream

"Serena..." I looked around. There was nothing but darkness. I took a breath and walked forward. I could barly make myself out. After what felt forever, I saw lights. Seven to be exact. All colorful. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. I walked towards them and stopped. They felt warm.

"Serena..." I reached out.

"Serena" just as I was about to touch one.

"SERENA!" My mothers face appeared and I realed back and away from her. Then I woke up.

Dream end.

"You awake?" I glared up at my mom.

"Was that really nessasary?" She just smirked and dropped a package onto my lap.

"This came in the mail." I just sighed and set it on my bed.

"I'll check it later. What time is it?" The blonde woman shrugged and got up.

"Hell if I know. Im going out." I just nodded and got out of bed.

-/

back to third

Serena smiled and grabbed her forgotten bag. Pulling out her laptop. She then started to play Minecraft. Some hours later!

"Rena!" A voice broke through her headphones. Serena took them off and looked behind her. There stood her sister. Said sister had blonde hair and green eyes. With a smile she got up and walked towards her.

"What is it?" The little girl was around 7 years old.

"Can I play?" Serena smiled and nodded. The girl ran for the computer and started playing where Serena left off.

"Only for a bit, it's almost bedtime."

"Okay Rena."

-:/-;;&2863!$:72)2

Serena went up to her room and jumped on her bed. She pulled a sweater on and hugged it tighter to herself. It was unusually cold that night.

"I wonder what this is." She spoke as she made to grab the small forgotten package. It was bigger than her hand. She grabbed a nearby sissors and cut the tape holding it shut. Once that was gone she pulled the flaps open. There was a peice of foam over the items.

"Good night Serena!" She looked up as her sister yelled her good nights to everyone in the house.

"Night Shianna." The little girl ran off to another room.

"..." Serena removed the foam. There was a ring and pacifier in it?

"What the heck?" She pulled them out and inspected them. The pacifier looked like one from KHR, but it was dull... Colorless. She then looked at the box. There was no return address on it. But there was a paper in it. She picked it and... It was blank. Save for a normal profile thing. The kind you would use to make a OC profile.

"Why would someone send me these?" she then shurgged and grabbed a pen and started writing on the paper.

**Name: Serena Smith **

**Age: 14 **

**Birthdate: October 18th **

**Gender: Female **

**Height: 5'2 **

**Weight: - **

**Blood Type: hell if I know **

**Flame: What? **

**Weapon: ? **

Serena sighed softly and set the paper down. There was were more questions on it. But she was to lazy to do them. She picked the colorless pacifier up and inspected it. Nothing... Furrowing her brow she set it back down.

"Why would someone send me these? It's not like I'm going to cosplay the vindice anytime soon. And what's up with this ring?" The ring looked like a unsealed Vongola ring. Save for the rainbow on it. The gem on the ring was like a diamond. Or it was, she didn't know. The rainbow on it however was full color. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. It looked nice... She sighed and placed it on her middle finger.

"Serena, bed!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Kay..." Serena grabbed her I-Pod and put her headphones on. She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Damn it..." Only to get up cause she didn't change into her pajamas.

"Stupid pajamas..." She grabbed them and was about to change. A light to her left caught her eye. Looking there she gasped. The pacifier was glowing a whitish light.

"What the hell?" Throwing her pajamas to the side, Serena walked over to it and picked it up gently. Not sure what was causing the light. She placed her headphone on her neck and turned the pacifier around a few times.

"How the hell is this-" then there was pain. It was gone as soon as it came. But the pain was way to much, she screamed silently and fainted. The light grew even brighter and engolfed her.

-63$:!$/82 $64$:!)272$?:

This is actually my second attempt at making this story. The first one was... Well I didn't like it. Have a nice day~


End file.
